Lovely Lifes
by missanimefan
Summary: Warnings: Mild language, mild yuri, suggestive themes. Dont like? Dont read. RangikuXSoi Fon


Constructive criticism is fine. Please read and review(R&R). Flames are fine but at least READ it so you KNOW what your complaining about. Flames will be used to keep my house warm in the winter.

**Title: Lovely Lifes**

**Warnings: Mild language, mild yuri, suggestive themes. Dont like? Dont read. **

**Rating: M - nc-17/18**

**Characters/Pairings: RangikuXSoi Fon**

**Length: ~1039**

**Summary: First yuri attempt and first one shot yuri attempt .**

**Author's Note: My first attempt at writing a yuri!:o**

**Dedicated to: People who leave a review. And read this.**

**Disclaimer: Is my name Tite Kubo? No? Is it a name on the anime credits? No? Then I dont own Bleach in any way except for being a fangirl and this story(not the characters)th plot of this...Fuck, you get the point.**

* * *

Rangiku was walking down the corridors to from her room when she heard a thud. She passed it off as She heard a groan and became startled. She ran to the room the noise came from and banged on the door.

"Izura!? Are you okay!?" She took a hair pin and picked the lock. Quickly opening the door to see Izura under a pile of books and Renji to the side trying to unbury him.

"What happened,"she asked suspiciously.

Izura blushed and Renji spoke for him,"Kira asked me to help with the paperwork since Ichimaru Taicho is asleep."

She looked at the table to see the sliver haired man sleeping soundly with his head on the desk.

She giggled,"Ichimaru!"

Gin jumped up startled by the familar voice,"Huh!? Oh Rangiku,"he yawned sleepily.

She smiled sweetly,"You should do your paperwork,"a stern motherly tone appeared,"Izura kun needs a break."

Gin whined childishly,"Aw comeon Ran, 'e dun mind. Right Izura chan?"

Izura nodded weakly, not wanting to disobey his captain.

Rangiku glared at her friends,"Izura! Take a break! GIN! Get your lazy ass to work now!!"

Gin layed his head down and Rangiku glared,"Don't make me get my taicho and Byakuya san."

Gin bolted up,"Now now Rangiku chan. Don' go gettin' hasty now. Izura chan can have the day off, I'll get ta work,"he groaned.

Rangiku smiled and waited for Izura and Renji to leave before following out, hearing Gin grumble about wanting to sleep instead.

She watched the 3rd divison lieutenant follow the 6th divison lieutenant eagarly and smiled.

"Rangiku san!"

She turned around to see Nanno,"Yes?"

"Are those reports filled out?"

"Oh look! Its Lisa!"

Nanno looked around then back to the woman but saw she was gone.

"RANGIKU!"

Rangiku heard her name as she bolted down another corridor giggling.

* * *

She finally came to a halt at the 2nd division captains private quarters. She smiled and knocked on the door.

"What is it!?" A irritated voice called quietly.

"Its me. Can I come in?"

"Ok."

Rangiku carefully slid the door open and closed it as she entered the room.

She noted the Captain peak out of the bathroom,"Hello Rangiku."

Rangiku walked over,"What are you up to?"

Soi Fon smirked,"Was about to take a shower when you knocked."

"Oh,"Rangiku asked amused,"should I come back later then?"

Soi Fon rolled her eyes and motioned her forward,"You look like you could use a shower too."

Rangiku swiftly stepped pass the slim 2nd division captain and into the bathroom. She heard the lock click shut and Soi Fon walked pass her motioning to the counter where her clothes lay.

"Leave them there,"she stated.

Rangiku nodded and undressed quickly, following Soi Fon into the shower. She felt the warm water run soothingly down her body and leaned forward, pulling her beloved ninja into a conforting embrace.

"How have you been?"

Soi Fon stared at the ceiling,"Yoruichi san and Orihime are going out. I was happy that Yoruichi san found happiness. But I fear for her...Orihime is a human afterall. My best friend will be hurt when the girl dies."

Rangiku closed her eyes calmly, resting her head on the womans shoulder,"Love is full of risk. I know how you feel. Orihime is my friend, but I know as well as she does that she will die one day. Thats just life."

"What would you do if I died,"she asked the strawberry blonde suddenly.

"I would die with you. I will follow you to, through, and beyond death."

Soi Fon smiled,"Thanks Ran,"she turned around and kissed her.

Rangiku kissed back, nibbling her bottom lip to gain entry. Soi Fon graciously accepted. Their tounges battled a bit for dominance, a battle Rangiku won as always. Rangiku trailed a hand down the beautifully slinder body.

It would be a long night.

~Next day~

Rangiku woke up in Soi Fons bed and yawned. She remembered the past nights events and smiled.

They both knew their best friends were growing up, just like they had a long time ago.

* * *

**You may now say it sucks. I have read little yuri so dont know alot about it but the idea hit me so hell, might as well write what I thought of. I MAY write an actual yuri scene for this in the future but I don't know. It will depend on my mood. Personally I prefer writing yaoi. I like reading yaoi and yuri though. But yaoi is easier to write for me.**


End file.
